


Slay

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Butts, Cyborgs, Dragons, F/M, Roleplay, Tails, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Dragon and Defiant do some training.
Relationships: Dragon/Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Kudos: 13





	Slay

A countdown displayed in the corner of his vision was integrated directly into his neural thought patterns. 5.32 seconds that had to be spent rushing to cover while catching his breath. He didn’t need the red icon of a heart to tell him it was racing as he sprinted from the scorched archway in the castle to a pillar that had nearly been blasted away.

“There is nowhere to hide, foolish knight,” Dragon said, voice deep as it echoed throughout the keep. “Now, perish.”

Sensors indicated a change in air flow, temperature dropping by a tenth of a degree as Dragon sucked in the very air around him. The sound was deafening, noise cancellation unable to keep out the train-like roar of wind rushing towards her. He put his back to the pillar and dug in his heels.

The countdown hit zero and an inferno of dark green flames engulfed him. Every warning and alarm in his body came to life. His pillar shuddered and through the subsonic pulsing tech in his fingertips he felt the old stone struggle. The fire was dangerously experimental, caustic acids mixing with incendiaries to create a stream that threatened to eat through both the organic and inorganic parts of him if he was in it long enough.

Thankfully, the dragonbreath came to a stop before the pillar gave out. His shoulders relaxed, more by force than anything as cyberkinetics throughout his body manually steadied his muscles and changed his breathing to calm him after high points of stress. The countdown reappeared in his peripheral. 5.32 seconds until she could do that again.

Green flames still licked at the floor around him as he made his move. Dimensional tech brought his spear to life the moment he stepped out from behind cover. He faced down his foe and partner. She looked cramped in such a small space, every beat of her wings scraping at the ceiling and making rubble fall. Purposefully, he realized, the tracking programs in his left eye taking the stability of the roof, falling debris, and various measurements into account.

_You never make it easy on me,_ he thought. His thought was met with hers, a whisper in his brain that took him a moment to parse as actually hers instead of a fantasy.

_ I like it better when it’s harder, Colin Wallis. _

It took him a precious second to get his heart rate back on track. The spear integrated into his artificial arm like a harpoon, rotating a few times before clicking into place. His visor identified a tight window at a spot between collarbone and breasts that wasn’t covered in the brilliant, green scales that made up the rest of her body. 

She was the size of a van in this form, core and vitals covered by a thick silicone that was then draped in thousands of fine metallic. It was more aesthetic than function, but for a tinker as amazing as Dragon, even something made for training like this eclipsed the work of others.

Defiant fired, his spear launching out of his arm and sailing through the air towards her. This was the fourteenth step in a long plan to bring her down according to his simulations and counter-simulations. If their past monthly sessions were anything to go by, she would have no problem orientering her body to swipe the spear away with her thick tail. He would attempt this two more times, knowing she would deflect it but hoping it would condition her in some way so that he could surprise her later on. In turn, she would adapt to him as well and try cornering him in the small spaces of the castle until he was forced to surrender or deploy the safety measures in place.

Yes, this would be a long fought battle full of twists and turns that would only end when one of them was defeated. They had done these exercises monthly in this abandoned castle in the Nova Scotian countryside for over a year now and Defiant had never come out on top. He would need to be patient and use every bit of tech in his body to-

Dragon screamed, dramatic and guttural, spear plunged into the weak point. A direct hit. 

“Damn you, kniiiiiiight,” she shouted, tumbling through the air.

She hit the banquet table hard, wood splintering and flying out. Still dumbfounded, Defiant’s visor shuttered close to protect him from the worst of it before shuttering back open. She rested on her stomach, scales missing in some places and wings spread out beside her.

“What are you doing?” Defiant asked.

“Whatever do you mean? You’ve defeated me, Knight of House Wallis,” Dragon said, craning her neck to see him behind her. “You’ve waited for this moment for quite some time, I’m sure, I’ve seen your browser history, I mean dream journal. I’m an Emerald Dragon, I hoard dreams.”

_ What the hell are you doing? _

_ Shh, just go with it! _

“I have no treasure to grant you for my defeat, brave knight,” she continued. “But upon slaying me, you shall be granted the joys and pleasures I’ve stolen from others over my lifetimes. Now, Knight Colin Wallis, slay me with your spear.”

Dragon lifted her tail high into the air, swaying it back and forth and exposing her backside. None of his planning or simulations had prepared him for this. Defiant had trouble believing her actions were an error. Wires rarely crossed when it came to their work. 

He walked closer to her, dematerializing the spear in her chest and forming it back in his tight grip. Her chest fell forward from the removal, jade flames spilling out from the wound and crackling the wooden table that already creaked under her weight.

Combat systems integrated throughout his body started to shut down or shift tact to other purposes. 

“You want me to slay you?”

“A merciful death that I don’t deserve is all I hope for. I am finished. If you are rough with me then I will accept that fate as well.”

“This doesn’t feel earned,” he said, visor lifting up to reveal a scarred face from battle and surgery. 

“Few things in life do,” Dragon said. “But that does not mean you should deprive yourself of a just reward.”

Her tail lifted higher in both surrender and invitation, exposing her rear. The scales were less jagged there, a paler green that seemed to blend into silicone of her body. He wanted to reach out to touch her and feel a synthetic warmth that had always felt like it burned exclusively for him. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

_ Really Colin? _

Her tail swished towards him, playfully hitting his face.

“You will simply have to trust me, foolish knight.”

He grabbed her tail, metal gloves rustling against scales as he stroked it. She mewled and the sound stirred every part of him. He pulled and she moaned, tail going taut in his grip. Her hindquarters rose in the air and wings flapped in delight. The stroking continued until he reached the tail’s base. After the press of a button, he pressed his spear against the tender part under her tail. Slowly, he slid its length down the crease where her body split, faint electrical currents pulsing through the spear and into her.

Her whines became groans and he wasn’t concerned about how much of her actions were just theatrics. Defiant was well aware she needed a certain level of effort in order to reach a satisfying resolution. He pulled his spear off and placed his hand against her trembling body.

“You will see no mercy from me, Dragon,” he said. The sensors in his hand detailed the way her chest heaved with each breath.

“Do what you must.” she purred, pressing into his body. 

He did.


End file.
